Forum:Atlantean powers
__NOWYSIWYG__ Considerring the amount of atlanteans we are getting and since the listing of the powers seems kindof clumsy, may i suggest that some (strength,durability,"underwater breathing",natural toxin immunity, and "superspeed swimming") could be removed and replaced by something along lines of: Aquatic Adaption: As an atlantean has developed natural abilities to adapt to life below the sea. These include increased muscle density to cope with the high Pressure, (which affords many superhuman strength and durability), gills or other adaptions to allow them to breath underwater. Some additionally develop reistances to dangers of the undersea world such as jellyfish toxins or electricity. Atlanteans who have taken on physical traits of undersea creatures often also develop abilities akin to the actual creature. or something along the lines, that could be added to anyone who's been seen in atlantis (calvin durham exception since his is human enhancement in nature)Regulus22 05:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure on the title. Maybe "physiology" works better? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 08:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I've always liked how DC Wiki do this with indenting, as seen here. I'd like to call it "Atlantean physiology". Additionally, I wouldn't mind if the same was introduced to Kryptonians, Amazons and Martians, as well as any other type of species/alien/etc. that I've missed. 13:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Per Greg, "Atlantean" is a nationality, nothing biological. Atlanteans are still humans. So "Atlantean physiology" isn't much useful. :::Also, we haven't seen any other Amazons, so we don't know if Diana's powers and abilities are common among her people (and, again, Amazons are humans). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 13:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well dont different nationalities sortof develop slight differences depending on their location of origin, temperature-altitudea-ariddity, it's no full evolution as with atlanteans but it sortof fits as "Adaption. It seems to already sortof have been done with indenting with Superman though it's not attributed entirely to physiology but more solar energy, though i figured with more generic paragraph it wouldnt be speculating on superstrength etc.Regulus22 16:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Personally, I'd like to see them posted. --Thejluninja (talk) 04:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::See what posted? Regulus22 04:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The powers. Maybe it can be as just part of a template. --Thejluninja (talk) 06:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::We're still discussion on how it should look and what we should call it, so we're not adding anything to pages at the moment. You're free to give your suggestions here. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 06:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::How about "atlanpowers". Underwater breathing is basically a default. Something like durability and temperature resistance would be another. --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] 03:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I do not like that name. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 06:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well so far we have Adaptions, Physiology, Atlanpowers with alternating Aquatic and Atlantean bases. Now Greg has purposefully made clear that there arent biological differences due to being Atlantean, but unless atlantean babies are born at the surface as Giants and gradually descend through the sea, and since magic is not an overarching trait: there need to be physical differences to adapt to the sea, that's why i suggested Aquatic Adaption. Then there's the choice with content: way i see we have four options here, *General Paragraph detailing the observed traits which would be needed to survive *Dot Point List of Powers after brief statement on reasons for powers as with Superman *Template with hide option like with most alien races on DC wiki, with ultra brief paragraph on abilities and maybe reason *Link to a filled out section on Atlantean Page, with a bit of detail on page itself *Make new superpower page (bad option since it's basically independant research which while okay by policy here, would probably be very flawed against Greg's Series Dictionairy..)Regulus22 08:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well Greg has used the phrase "Atlantean Attributes" himself recently (http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=15182), so I'd suggest that. But we must be clear that that refers only to things like the ability to breathe underwater, relative super strength and durabilty due to high pressure, etc and not Atlantean magical abilities we've seen - hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, Lagoon Boy's transformation and general magic like Lori's translation spell and Topo's art. - [[User:Psypher|Psypher]] 17:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mind "Atlantean attributes". 11:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::This discussion never really...concluded, in anything, so don't think Archive-Break is too big a deal. Think w're in agreement that a template or the like should be made for Atlantean abilities and were trying to work up a proper name, wherein Atlantean attributes seems the general victor. Regulus22 09:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure. Cook something up, and we'll see if anything needs to be done to it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Atlantean attributes': Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :*Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :*Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :*Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :*Strength: Ranging from and undetected levels to Super strength. the bits I'm unsure on are the italicized. Wasnt sure how to handle the Topo-Inkjet since we really arent sure where to go with that due to the Reach on Lagoon Boy. From this though, included apparent sorcerous origins with disclaimer for not explicitity. The jellyfish and "temperature resistance" also ommitted. not sure how to make into a template, though I think that would be for the best.Regulus22 10:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't we been told that Atlanteans originally adapted by a mixture of science and sorcery? I think the Scientist's reference to sorcery was refering to puffer fish mode. In Darkest, she was unsure if the meta-gene was involved in the Atlantean adaptations, and she probably hadn't had enough time to find out by Before the Dawn. She said he was an average Atlantean, not human. :Also, I don't think "minimal and undetected levels" of Superstrength apply. We've only really seen three Atlanteans active on the surface, and they've all shown a degree of superstrength. We don't always see it underwater because they need the extra strength just to appear "normal" while under such pressure. Though obviously strength would vary, and we know Aquaman is considerably stronger than the average Atlantean, but that's what makes him Aquaman and only really belongs on his page. :It's probably good to mention the resistance to cold, but we don't know how common the jellyfish resistance is, so best leave that out. -- Psypher 12:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Wasn't rewatcing ep, could only recall sorcery bit since it's what stuck out. With minimal to undetected was more referencing the ones who are clearly weaker then the standard, ie Topo compared to likes of the purists. Wasnt sure how to word or handle the cold resistance, have we ever really seen it with Aquas? could the independance day bit with Killer Frost count? figured it might be too original research.Regulus22 22:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd still bet Topo is far stronger than you or I. In Failsafe, Aqualad went into arctic conditions sleeveless and barefoot. Same facing the ice fortress in Coldhearted. Aquaman wasn't geared up then either. So we can say something about surviving in extreme cold environments without special clothing. (Not that most of the others' arctic gear was particularly convincing from a thermal point of view, but his was undeniably useless.) -- Psypher 23:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Modded a touch to include and remove points. How's that?Regulus22 09:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Make a few tweaks and corrected a few typos. Also found/added the original source for "science and sorcery". What do you think? -- Psypher 16:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd say good to go. One thing though, what do we do regarding Aquaman and Aqualad; use this with add ons, seperate powers maybe, or just leave them as is and be less consistant?. Regulus22 02:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd say have this as the introduction then add any additional powers below - Aquaman is much stronger than usual, has telepathy or Aqualad (and every Atlantean except Aquaman it seems) has magic, etc. So basically add this as the first bullet point, delete the redundant points, keep the rest. -- Psypher 15:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Right, done. how's that?. A couple of the pages (aqualad) needed a bit of modification just to bring to how the other pages have it. Regulus22 02:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great. Job done. Now watch Ask Greg come up with something that needs to be added to it... -- Psypher 14:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC)